réveille toi
by xzaboo
Summary: Renji a du mal à se réveiller


« Renji »

« Renji, réveille toi... »

« Renji!!! »

C'est mon capitaine...

Ah j'ai encore du m'endormir sur la paperasse; et m... Il va encore me passer un savon; me dire que je néglige une part importante, quoiqu'un peu rébarbative, de mon travail de lieutenant, qu'en rendant les mémos avec du retard je discrédite notre division, blablablabla...

« Renji »

Il est insistant, c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à me réveiller, et j'ai froid.

Mais??? Il me donne des baffes maintenant! Bon d'accord j'arrive pas à m'arracher aux bras de Morphée, mais quand même... Je sens à peine le sang affluer à mes joues...

J'ai froid...

« Renji, réveille toi »

Il y tient à sa paperasse dis donc, jamais il ne me laissera tranquille, faut que j'ouvre les yeux... Bordel, ils doivent être collés... Et pourquoi fait-il si froid? Encore sa manie de garder les fenêtres ouvertes pour aérer ça...

Un frisson...

Je suis gelé, c'est étrange.

Je sens qu'il me secoue, il m'enveloppe dans quelque chose. Un tissu doux s'enroule autour de mon cou, il m'appelle encore... L'impatience transpire dans sa voix, faut que j'ouvre les yeux. J'ai si froid.

« Renji, ouvre les yeux, je sais que tu m'entends »

Je sais, je sais , j'arrive.

« Renji, je t'interdis de mourir ici tu m'entends? »

De quoi il parle encore? Il me tue à la tache et ensuite il m'ordonne de ne pas crever; c'est bien lui ça! Allez un petit effort, un oeil...

« Ah voilà c'est mieux, tu dois rester conscient Renji, je t'amène au chaud, parle moi... »

Hein? euh qu'est ce que je vais lui dire? ben j'étais en train de faire ce fichu rapport mais c'était tellement chiant que je me suis endormi quoi pas la peine d'en faire un plat ou autre chose, c'est juste assommant, dites moi d'aller encadrer l'entraînement de la division et je ferai ça avec plus d'ardeur...

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il comprend ce que je dis; je bouge je crois enfin je sais pas trop, j'ai si froid...

« Renji, récite moi l'incantation n°1 du kido. »

ET puis quoi encore? De la paperasse et du kido, il veut ma mort; je préférerais faire face à des menos grande en rage tiens! En parlant de menos, ça me rappelle... Ahhh j'ai si froid mon esprit s'embrume...

« Renji, parle moi, allez incantation n°1! »

Bon c'est quoi déjà... Je commence, les mots se forment difficilement; je m'embrouille... Tiens on s'arrête, la porte claque et me voilà étendu sur le sol... Où on est, bon dieu? Je crois que je pédale dans la semoule, y a pas plus de paperasse que de bureau ici. J'ouvre les yeux. Mon capitaine est en train de me déshabiller.

Hein? me déshabiller?

Et depuis quand j'ai une écharpe? blanche en plus...

Il jette mes vêtements rapidement de côté, je me retrouve bientôt nu devant lui, allongé sans réaction... J'ai trop froid pour rougir...

« Renji, tu es conscient? Je fais du feu puis je soigne tes blessures. Parle moi encore »

Ca y est je me souviens: le lac... J'ai battu le menos grande, mais l'impact de sa dernière attaque m'a projeté dans le lac, gelé bien sûr ça va de soi... J'ai eu bien du mal à en sortir, j'ai voulu me reposer quelques instants pour me remettre avant de retirer mes vêtements trempés... Merde! Hypothermie, on appelle ça je crois.

« Renji? »

Je rouvre un oeil, ouais je suis là, à moitié dans les vapes mais là. Il commence à panser mes blessures; récite des incantations de soin. Pourquoi il sait tout faire lui? C'est énervant à la fin. Mais j'ai si froid...

Ah il me déplace encore... Me voilà sur un futon, c'est nettement plus douillet, et bientôt une couette vient me recouvrir. Il fait toujours aussi froid pourtant, mon corps tremble. J'ai jamais eu aussi froid; en plus j'ai horreur de ça, ce que j'aime moi c'est la chaleur!

Oh, ça va mieux comme ça... Il fait plus chaud, je me sens mieux, je me laisse apaiser par cette douce chaleur, c'est agréable, on dirait une sieste sous le soleil...

Quand je me réveille, il fait toujours aussi chaud, mais la nuit est tombée. Je sens un poids sur ma poitrine et quelque chose me chatouille le nez. Je me retourne un peu pour en découvrir la raison; là, la tête sur mon épaule y a mon capitaine qui roupille... Il a du se servir de la chaleur de son corps pour me réchauffer; je lui dois la vie je crois là. Manquait plus que ça!

Il est mignon quand il dort, il paraît plus accessible, moins froid; comme si le masque était tombé. Le feu se meurt dans la cheminée; je reconnais l'endroit, c'est une cabane au milieu de rien qui nous sert, à nous shinigami, quand on est dans le monde réel. Normalement, y a des uniformes propres, des serviettes, enfin tout ce dont on peut avoir besoin. Il serait peut-être temps d'enfiler un yukata. Parce que là, à poil sous mon capitaine, je me sens rougir!

Je le déplace un peu pour sortir du lit. Ma main se place sur son épaule. Elle est enroulée dans un linge poisseux. En écartant la couette, je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas soigné sa propre blessure, il a placé un pansement de fortune et est venu me réchauffer. merde, merde, merde. Depuis quand il est gentil comme ça. Bon d'accord j'allais crevé mais je sais pas ahhh!!! Bon

on sort du lit

on s'habille

on refait du feu

on cherche les pansements

on soigne son capitaine

et surtout, surtout, on arrête de se prendre la tête!

Bon les quatre premiers points, c'est bon. Mais soigner Kuchiki taichou dans son sommeil, euh... Allez courage, tu vas y arriver, Renji, c'est pas une épaule blessée qui te fait peur, non? Bon d'accord, cette épaule est attachée au corps (nu!) de ton capitaine, mais c'est rien qu'une épaule...

Je me mets à enlever délicatement le linge souillé de sang, la blessure n'est pas belle, enfin c'est pas un truc terrible ou mortelle, mais elle n'a pas été soignée rapidement, alors ça s'est infecté, du pu s'est formé et la plaie a gonflé. Il va morfler, ça s'est sur ! J'applique l'onguent. Il sursaute, ses yeux se fixent sur moi, il n'a pas l'air jouasse. Il referme les yeux. On dirait qu'il se laisse soigner; maintenant que je regarde mieux, il semble épuisé. C'est vrai qu'il était très chaud tout à l'heure, il doit avoir de la fièvre; je désinfecte du mieux possible et commence un bandage serré. Il se laisse faire en serrant les dents; c'est étrange je pensais qu'il 'empêcherait de la toucher et là il reste sans rien faire.

« J 'ai terminé, taichou. »

« Mmm »

Je regarde le feu que je viens de réalimenter, les bûches que j'ai placées commencent à prendre, qu'est ce que je vais faire moi? J'ai même pas trouvé un deuxième futon...

« Renji... Tu devrais te recoucher »

C'est une proposition pour le rejoindre dans le lit, ça? Je le regarde, il a les yeux fermés. Bon ben allons y, s'il fait de grands cris indignés, il me restera le paillasson...

J'entre doucement sous la couette, il n'est pas grand ce futon dis donc! Mon capitaine roule sur son épaule saine, me permettant d'avoir un peu plus d'espace. Je sens son corps à côté du mien, j'ai encore un peu froid et il a l'air d'avoir bien chaud lui; c'est vraiment trop injuste...

Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, je me retourne, j'ai essayé sur les deux côtés et maintenant sur le dos, rien à faire. Je m'apprête à changer une nouvelle fois de position.

« Tu comptes gigoter encore combien de temps? »

Merde! Il ne dormait pas.

« Désolé taichou »

Je reste donc sur le dos. Il est toujours sur le côté, il me tourne le dos. J'ai de plus en plus froid, on dirait que je suis resté trop longtemps hors du lit, je n'étais pas encore tout à fait réchauffé tout compte fait. J'éternue. Merde...

« Tu as froid? »

«Ouais, c'est pas grave, ça va passer. Excusez moi de vous dérangez, taichou »

Je ne sais pas dire combien de temps s'écoule mais je ne me réchauffe pas. Et le sommeil me fuit, c'est vraiment pas ce chance.

Mon capitaine se lève alors, on dirait que lui non plus ne dort pas, je soupire. On est coincé dans le monde réel jusque demain matin, y aura la révision des portes qui nous empêche de rentrer. Si on reste comme ça, ça risque d'être prise de tête... A quoi il joue lui? Je n'ose pas me tourner vers lui pour voir ce qu'il fait.

« Bois ça »

Hein? Il a fait du thé? Bon, ça va peut être me réchauffer. Je remarque également qu'il a trouvé un yukata et qu'il s'est défait de ses accessoires pour cheveux. Ca lui va mieux en fait, mais jce n'esty pas le genre de chose qu'on dit à l'héritier Kuchiki... Le thé me fait du bien malgré tout. Je le remercie pour la boisson.

Il me fait signe de me pousser de « son » côté et entre à son tour dans le futon. Je m'exécute,ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'il me veut. Mais??? Euh... Il s'allonge sur le côté près de moi, reposant, pour la seconde fois en cette nuit, sa tête sur mon épaule. C'est vrai qu'il fait nettement plus chaud maintenant; mais je n'arrive pas à me détendre. Lui en revanche semble à l'aise, il s'endort presque aussitôt. Le savoir endormi, me permet de me relaxer un peu et je me laisse aller au sommeil à mon tour.

Quand j'ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux, c'est l'aube. Je sais que les portes ne s'ouvriront pas avant dix heures, je me rendors, enserrant un peu plus fort le corps lové contre moi.


End file.
